monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
James P. Sullivan/Gallery
This is a gallery of images pertaining to James P. Sullivan. ''Monsters, Inc. LaughFloor.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Mike Sulley.jpg Sulley.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike Sulley Boo (Mary) 002.jpg Mike Sulley Boo (Mary).jpg Mike Sulley 002.jpg Boosleep.jpeg Boo holding Sulley's tail.jpg Sulley and Boo (Mary).jpg Mi-Image-Sulley-Boo.jpg Monsters Inc Mike Sulley Boo shadow.jpg Mi-Image-Sulley-Waternoose.jpg Sulleymonsters,inc..png LaughFloor.jpg|Sulley as the new CEO of Monsters, Inc. Sulley.jpg| Sully and Boo.jpg|Sulley being scared by Boo Mike and Sulley 003.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Mike and Sulley 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, Henry Waternoose, and The CDA.jpg Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg Sulley 004.jpg Mike_Sulley 003.jpg Mike_Sulley 002.jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo (Mary) 002.jpg Mike_Sulley_Boo (Mary).jpg Mike_Sulley.jpg Sulley and Boo (Mary).jpg Peterson1.jpg Sulley scaring.jpg Sulley glad.jpg Sulley frowning.jpg Boo holding Sulley's tail.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 005.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 004.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 003.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley 002.jpg Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h16m47s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h20m02s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h26m29s152.png $(KGrHqZ,!roFJS7Cs,KYBSf!6OgKe!~~60 57.JPG|Sulley's scare card (front) $(KGrHqF,!qEFJN9HPWiBBSf!6SoK4Q~~60 57.jpg|Sulley's scare card (back) vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h47m15s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-09-11h42m50s247.png Sulley next to mike .jpg|Sulley arguing with Mike Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h54m46s63.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h55m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m52s2.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h49m09s108.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h49m21s255.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h56m56s16.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h57m50s223.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h57m59s57.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h58m10s146.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h59m20s113.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-14h59m51s166.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m04s116.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m12s206.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h07m41s76.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h08m03s218.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h08m08s13.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h15m29s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h11m18s187.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h29m43s22.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h34m13s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h23m53s181.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.58.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.53.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.59.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.55 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h56m15s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-13h55m58s242.png MonstersIncposter.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-21-21h51m57s30.png vlcsnap-2014-03-21-21h52m06s203.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h00m09s230.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h04m09s39.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h07m54s22.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h09m18s72.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h09m57s221.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h11m09s173.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h10m15s156.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h11m47s51.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h21m56s52.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h22m05s67.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h22m50s9.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h23m02s124.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h24m10s35.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h24m17s120.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h31m56s78.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h31m28s32.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h33m20s146.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h35m40s42.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h38m03s162.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h42m00s240.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h45m03s43.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h49m03s114.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h49m34s184.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h51m31s68.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h52m02s131.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h55m55s147.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h53m15s83.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h30m33s53.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h29m47s94.png vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h40m47s11.png MonstersInc-3.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h47m53s202.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h53m35s9.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h53m06s253.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-11h07m49s107.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h55m53s151.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h54m21s226.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h58m11s252.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-10h58m54s159.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-14h42m29s174.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-14h45m37s4.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h02m07s181.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h02m19s44.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h03m10s36.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h03m24s172.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h04m03s68.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h04m26s28.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h05m41s11.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h05m48s80.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h06m32s1.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h07m55s66.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h08m06s171.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h08m29s147.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m06s22.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m36s76.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h09m44s145.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h10m19s247.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h11m20s69.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h11m55s169.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h12m42s59.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m25s45.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h12m53s66.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-21h14m29s4.png Sully lets out a Lion Roar.jpg|Sulley letting out a Lion Roar This clearly states that Sulley from Monsters, Inc is also a Lion.jpg|Hidden details - Sulley from Monsters, Inc. is also a Lion is the reason why he has that scary loud roar. ''Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game'' GarbageDisposalLevel.jpg|Sulley in the Garbage Disposal level EPSXe 2011-01-03 16-48-47-79.jpg ''Monsters, Inc. Scream Team'' MonstersIncScreamTeam1.jpg MonstersIncScreamTeam2.jpg ''Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena'' MonstersIncScreamArena.jpg ''Mike's New Car'' Mike'sNewCar2.jpg Mike's New Car 2.jpg Mike's New Car 005.jpg Mike's New Car 004.jpg Mike's New Car 003.jpg ''Monsters, Inc. Run'' M,IncRun1.jpg M,IncRun3.jpg M,IncRun2.jpg ''Monsters University'' spacing="small" bordersize="none" widths="135"> Monstersunewew1.jpg S111b 5apub-pub16-168.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg S445 40dpub.pub16.127.jpg S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg MU-Mike-Sulley-JOX.jpg Monstersuinside-4 3 r536 c534.jpg S315 26apub-pub16-137.jpg S345 46acs-sel16-175.jpg Tumblr OKs-practice.jpg 1596.png 1598.png MU Wide 1920x1200 4.jpg Sulley Poster.jpg|Sulley poster Exclusive-meet-the-class-of-monsters-university-128728-a-1361296501-1000-1294.jpg Monsters-inc2-208488.jpg Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg|Sulley holding glue (Glew in monster talk) S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg Monsters University Campus Mike Sulley.jpg|Concept art 1598.png 1596.png Image:Sulley MU Comp.jpg|Younger Sulley from Monsters University as compared to his older self in Monsters, Inc. Sulley development rickynierva marker 2009.jpg 011a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg Sulleymike concept danielastrijelva marker 2010 2.jpg D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-03.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-04.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-05.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-06.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-07.jpeg|Monsters University Clay Model D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-15.jpeg|Comparison between Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-16.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-17.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-18.jpeg|Shot of Sulley's claws D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-19.jpeg|Sulley's feet D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-20.jpeg|Monsters University Concept Art with Mike Sulley's ID card.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h43m28s227.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h45m56s179.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h48m53s146.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h49m11s81.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h51m43s128.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h52m34s53.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h54m02s162.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h55m07s58.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h55m52s4.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h57m13s44.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h29m02s101.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h27m58s235.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h35m29s139.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h47m55s133.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h53m04s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m07s56.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m12s17.png|"I can see you!" vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h09m17s154.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.04.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 11.01.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.58.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.59.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.50.21 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h21m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h31m13s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h13m17s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h36m21s2.png Mr.water.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h22m52s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h27m31s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h22m02s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h09m31s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-09h35m02s40.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-15h26m06s87.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-15h36m45s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h53m03s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h52m52s107.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h47m53s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m55s216.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h16m11s54.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m08s14.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h48m57s14.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m01s247.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m15s122.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m28s185.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h51m59s36.png vlcsnap-2014-04-29-20h56m47s120.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m02s234.png vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h47m06s128.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h50m17s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-16h43m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-23h46m58s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-17h17m10s117.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-16h02m14s92.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h07m47s199.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h08m40s30.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h12m40s104.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h13m05s99.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h15m37s93.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m11s192.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m20s24.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h16m59s146.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m22s107.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m35s2.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h17m46s116.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h18m07s74.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h18m15s110.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m05s224.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m27s177.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h20m35s0.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h21m38s106.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h57m46s55.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h57m50s100.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h50m31s42.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h50m37s104.png vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h17m48s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-20h13m29s78.png ''Party Central'' 2014-party-central-02.jpg Party-Central-Party-MoviesDisney.jpg Party Central.jpg MU - Party Central.jpg 8.jpg Pc.png ''Disney Infinity'' sulley di.jpg|Sulley in Disney Infinity sdi.jpg|Sulley's Disney Infinity figure Crystal sully.png|Sulley's Disney Infinity Crystal figure Disney-Infinity-image-disney-infinity-36202888-1280-720.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters. Inc.jpg Disney-infinity-monsters-university-4.jpg Disney-Infinity-Monsters-University-Sully-at-Night.jpg Gaming-disney-infinity-16.jpg Disney-infinity-top630.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 02 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 08 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 04 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 03 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 01 full.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot 11 full.jpg Disney infinity screen 15.jpg Sulleyatfeartech.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters04.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters01.jpg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 4.jpeg Monstersu 3.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University 4.png Disney Infinity holidaycharacters rapunzel .jpg ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition'' SulleyDI2.0.jpg Miscellaneous Earlysulley.jpg|Sullivan test B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley in Brave (in the bottom right corner) image002.jpeg|He in Brave Category:Galleries